RNA interference (RNAi) is a potent method to suppress gene expression in mammalian cells, and has generated much excitement in the scientific community (Couzin, 2002, Science 298:2296-2297; McManus et al., 2002, Nat. Rev. Genet. 3, 737-747; Hannon, G. J., 2002, Nature 418, 244-251; Paddison et al., 2002, Cancer Cell 2, 17-23). RNA interference is conserved throughout evolution, from C. elegans to humans, and is believed to function in protecting cells from invasion by RNA viruses. When a cell is infected by a dsRNA virus, the dsRNA is recognized and targeted for cleavage by an RNaseIII-type enzyme termed Dicer. The Dicer enzyme “dices” the RNA into short duplexes of 21 nt, termed siRNAs or short-interfering RNAs, composed of 19 nt of perfectly paired ribonucleotides with two unpaired nucleotides on the 3′ end of each strand. These short duplexes associate with a multiprotein complex termed RISC, and direct this complex to mRNA transcripts with sequence similarity to the siRNA As a result, nucleases present in the RISC complex cleave the mRNA transcript, thereby abolishing expression of the gene product. In the case of viral infection, this mechanism would result in destruction of viral transcripts, thus preventing viral synthesis. Since the siRNAs are double-stranded, either strand has the potential to associate with RISC and direct silencing of transcripts with sequence similarity.
Specific gene silencing promises the potential to harness human genome data to elucidate gene function, identify drug targets, and develop more specific therapeutics. Many of these applications assume a high degree of specificity of siRNAs for their intended targets. Cross-hybridization with transcripts containing partial identity to the siRNA sequence may elicit phenotypes reflecting silencing of unintended transcripts in addition to the target gene. This could confound the identification of the gene implicated in the phenotype. Numerous reports in the literature purport the exquisite specificity of siRNAs, suggesting a requirement for near-perfect identity with the siRNA sequence (Elbashir et al., 2001. EMBO J. 20:6877-6888; Tuschl et al., 1999, Genes Dev. 13:3191-3197; Hutvagner et al., Sciencexpress 297:2056-2060). One recent report suggests that perfect sequence complementarity is required for siRNA-targeted transcript cleavage, while partial complementarity will lead to translational repression without transcript degradation, in the manner of microRNAs (Hutvagner et al., Sciencexpress 297:2056-2060).
The biological function of small regulatory RNAs, including siRNAs and miRNAs is not well understood. One prevailing question regards the mechanism by which the distinct silencing pathways of these two classes of regulatory RNA are determined. miRNAs are regulatory RNAs expressed from the genome, and are processed from precursor stem-loop structures to produce single-stranded nucleic acids that bind to sequences in the 3′ UTR of the target mRNA (Lee et al., 1993, Cell 75:843-854; Reinhart et al., 2000, Nature 403:901-906; Lee et al., 2001, Science 294:862-864; Lau et al., 2001, Science 294:858-862; Hutvagner et al., 2001, Science 293:834-838). miRNAs bind to transcript sequences with only partial complementarity (Zeng et al., 2002, Molec. Cell 9:1327-1333) and repress translation without affecting steady-state RNA levels (Lee et al., 1993, Cell 75:843-854; Wightman et al., 1993, Cell 75:855-862). Both miRNAs and siRNAs are processed by Dicer and associate with components of the RNA-induced silencing complex (Hutvagner et al., 2001, Science 293:834-838; Grishok et al., 2001, Cell 106: 23-34; Ketting et al., 2001, Genes Dev. 15:2654-2659; Williams et al., 2002, Proc. Natl. Acad Sci USA 99:6889-6894; Hammond et al., 2001, Science 293:1146-1150; Mourlatos et al., 2002, Genes Dev. 16:720-728). A recent report (Hutvagner et al., 2002, Sciencexpress 297:2056-2060) hypothesizes that gene regulation through the miRNA pathway versus the siRNA pathway is determined solely by the degree of complementarity to the target transcript. It is speculated that siRNAs with only partial identity to the mRNA target will function in translational repression, similar to an miRNA, rather than triggering RNA degradation.
It has also been shown that siRNA and shRNA can be used to silence genes in vivo. The ability to utilize siRNA and shRNA for gene silencing in vivo has the potential to enable selection and development of siRNAs for therapeutic use. A recent report highlights the potential therapeutic application of siRNAs. Fas-mediated apoptosis is implicated in a broad spectrum of liver diseases, where lives could be saved by inhibiting apoptotic death of hepatocytes. Song (Song et al. 2003, Nat. Medicine 9, 347-351) injected mice intravenously with siRNA targeted to the Fas receptor. The Fas gene was silenced in mouse hepatocytes at the mRNA and protein levels, prevented apoptosis, and protected the mice from hepatitis-induced liver damage. Thus, silencing Fas expression holds therapeutic promise to prevent liver injury by protecting hepatocytes from cytotoxicity. As another example, injected mice intraperitoneally with siRNA targeting TNF-a. Lipopolysaccharide-induced TNF-a gene expression was inhibited, and these mice were protected from sepsis. Collectively, these results suggest that siRNAs can function in vivo, and may hold potential as therapeutic drugs (Sorensen et al., 2003, J. Mol. Biol. 327, 761-766).
Martinez et al. reported that RNA interference can be used to selectively target oncogenic mutations (Martinez et al., 2002, Proc. Natl. Acad Sci. USA 99:14849-14854). In this report, an siRNA that targets the region of the R248W mutant of p53 containing the point mutation was shown to silence the expression of the mutant p53 but not the wild-type p53.
Wilda et al. reported that an siRNA targeting the M-BCR/ABL fusion mRNA can be used to deplete the M-BCR/ABL mRNA and the M-BRC/ABL oncoprotein in leukemic cells (Wilda et al., 2002, Oncogene 21:5716-5724). However, the report also showed that applying the siRNA in combination with Imatinib, a small-molecule ABL kinase tyrosine inhibitor, to leukemic cells did not further increase in the induction of apoptosis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,559 discloses a RNA interference process for inhibiting expression of a target gene in a cell. The process comprises introducing partially or fully doubled-stranded RNA having a sequence in the duplex region that is identical to a sequence in the target gene into the cell or into the extracellular environment. RNA sequences with insertions, deletions, and single point mutations relative to the target sequence are also found as effective for expression inhibition.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0086356 discloses RNA interference in a Drosophila in vitro system using RNA segments 21-23 nucleotides (nt) in length. The patent application publication teaches that when these 21-23 nt fragments are purified and added back to Drosophila extracts, they mediate sequence-specific RNA interference in the absence of long dsRNA. The patent application publication also teaches that chemically synthesized oligonucleotides of the same or similar nature can also be used to target specific mRNAs for degradation in mammalian cells.
PCT publication WO 02/44321 discloses that double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) 19-23 nt in length induces sequence-specific post-transcriptional gene silencing in a Drosophila in vitro system. The PCT publication teaches that short interfering RNAs (siRNAs) generated by an RNase III-like processing reaction from long dsRNA or chemically synthesized siRNA duplexes with overhanging 3′ ends mediate efficient target RNA cleavage in the lysate, and the cleavage site is located near the center of the region spanned by the guiding siRNA. The PCT publication also provides evidence that the direction of dsRNA processing determines whether sense or antisense-identical target RNA can be cleaved by the produced siRNP complex.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0162126 discloses a method for attenuating expression of a target gene in cultured cells by introducing double stranded RNA (dsRNA) that comprises a nucleotide sequence that hybridizes under stringent conditions to a nucleotide sequence of the target gene into the cells in an amount sufficient to attenuate expression of the target gene.
PCT publication WO 03/006477 discloses engineered RNA precursors that when expressed in a cell are processed by the cell to produce targeted small interfering RNAs (siRNAs) that selectively silence targeted genes (by cleaving specific mRNAs) using the cell's own RNA interference (RNAi) pathway. The PCT publication teaches that by introducing nucleic acid molecules that encode these engineered RNA precursors into cells in vivo with appropriate regulatory sequences, expression of the engineered RNA precursors can be selectively controlled both temporally and spatially, i.e., at particular times and/or in particular tissues, organs, or cells.
Elbashir et al. disclosed a systematic analysis of the length, secondary structure, sugar backbone and sequence specificity of siRNA for RNAi (Elbashir et al., 2001. EMBO J. 20:6877-6888). Based on the analysis, Elbashir proposed rules for designing siRNAs.
Aza-Blanc et al. reported correlations between silencing efficacy and GC content of the 5′ and 3′ regions of the 19 bp target sequence (Aza-Blanc et al., 2003, Mol. Cell 12:627-637). It was found that siRNAs targeting sequences with a GC rich 5′ and GC poor 3′ perform the best.
Discussion or citation of a reference herein shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the present invention.